1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light source device which includes a light source, a diffusion member for diffusing light from the light source, a reflection sheet for reflecting the light from the light source to the diffusion member, a storage housing in which the diffusion member and the reflection sheet are stored to face each other, and positioning parts for positioning the diffusion member and the reflection sheet in the storage housing, and a display apparatus including the light source device.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, a display apparatus such as a liquid crystal television has been widely distributed. Such a display apparatus includes a light guide plate, and the light guide plate planarly propagates light from a light source inside thereof and irradiates the light toward a display panel which displays an image. Meanwhile, it is necessary to prevent a position shift of the light guide plate in order to properly irradiate the display panel with light, and generally, the position of the light guide plate is fixed by using positioning parts, and the light guide plate has notch parts formed at positions corresponding to the positioning parts.
However, when fixing the position of the light guide plate by using the positioning parts, the light propagating inside the light guide plate, for example, is reflected by the positioning parts, such that unintended reflected light is generated around the notches and the reflected light is emitted to the display panel through the light guide plate, or a reflectance of light may be changed at a portion relating to the notches.
Thereby, unevenness in luminance occurs in the display panel.
To solve the above problems, Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2012-84303 discloses a light source module in which positioning parts are covered with a coating film which has a lower reflectance for light from the light source than that of the positioning part itself, thereby preventing an occurrence of unevenness in luminance due to reflection around the notch parts of the light guide plate.